I'M NOT HIM! Remember That!
by RuuKaZuu
Summary: "Ka-kau!"/ "aku bukan milikmu, camkan itu!"/"naruto..."/" awassss!"/"dia telah pergi sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. maaf... langsung baca saja! WARNING inside. heheh,,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Aku sama seperti Dia**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Ganre : Hurt-Romance-Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M NOT HIM! Remember That!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Itachi x Naruto x Kyuubi/Kurama**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, BOYxBOY, AU, OOC, LIME, LEMON(maybe), Typo bertebaran, dll**

**.**

**So, Don't like? Don't READ! **

**Oke?**

**A/N : Hello minna~ ketemu lagi dengan Ruu di fic baru ini! Heheh, padahal yang satu masih belum selesai tapi, malah buat fic baru. *garuk-garuk belakang kepala*. Eerrr.. sebenarnya ide ini datang tiba-tiba saat Ruu ngejelajahi(?) fic-fic yang pairingnya lebih dominan Sasunaru dan Itakyuu. Karena pairnya kebanyakan Ruu jadi bosan. Nah, tanpa segaja Ruu nemuin fic dimana ada NaruSasu,Kyuuita dan fic itu bagus sekali. Jadi... yah, begitulah heheh*apanya yang 'begitulah'?*. Baiklah kurasa sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya. Kuarap para readers suka.^^**

**P.S : Sudah tau'kan pair mana yang main disini? Tapi, hanya ada satu yang akan menjadi puncak ketegangan sekaligus puncak masalah di fic ini. Heheh,, penasaran? Cari tau saja sendiri! :P**

**Happy Reading Minna~**

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

Normal's POV

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang untuk mencari keteduhan ketika hujan deras mengguyur Kota Tokyo. Tetapi, tidak dengan seorang pemuda yang menenteng tas satu tali yang menyilang dari bahu kanannya sampai pinggang kirinya itu dan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam sebuah kantong plastik putih besar berisikan belanjaan yang tampaknya tidak memperdulikan hujan deras yang mengguyurnya.

Pemuda itu hanya memakai jaket tahan air dengan tudung yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang sesekali menggangguk-nganggukkan kepala. Jika melihat lebih dekat lagi pemuda itu mendengarkan lagu keseukaanya dengan menggunakan headseat yang tersambung dari i-phone yang tersimpat dalam kantung jaket hitamnya.

Langit yang kian menghitam dengan hujan yang semakin deras dan bergemuruh 'tak membuat pemuda itu berjalan cepat untuk sampai ketujuan. Pemuda itu merasa bahwa hujan adalah sahabatnya. Dan kejadian ini bukanlah yang pertama bagi dirinya.

Hujan sudah bagian dari hidupnya saat kejadian 'itu' terjadi. Dimana orang yang ia kasihi pergi meninggalkan dirinya di dunia yang kejam nan fana ini. Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali untuk melakukan semua cara yang ia bisa agar ia cepat menyusul 'dia'. Tapi, saat ini Dewi Fortuna tidak memihaknya. Seakan 'dia' tidak mengijinkan dirinya ikut bersamanya.

Ia sudah muak dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani. Ia lelah menjalani semua 'kebohongan' yang ia buat. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk meneruskan akting sebagai 'dia'. Karena ia tahu bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa meniru 'dia'. Ia seharusnya memberitahukan kepada dunia bahwa 'dia' telah pergi. Termasuk dengan orang yang dicintai oleh 'dia.

Ia sadar bahwa ini adalah dosa terbesarnya, bahkan lebih besar dosanya daripada dosa yang ia dapatkan dari perkerjaanya. Tapi, apa daya. Yang ia lakukan hanya untuk menepati dan menjalankan tugas terakhir yang belum diselesaikan oleh 'dia'. Sebelum 'dia' pergi untuk bergabung bersama kedua orang yang ia kasihi juga setelah 'dia'. Ia telah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan tugas atau permintaan terakhir dari 'dia'. Karena itu, ia masih tetap bertahan meskipun berat untuk dilakukan. Dengan sepenuh hati, ia akan menerima dan menanggung semua dosa-dosanya demi 'dia'. Hanya 'dia' dan 'dia'!.

Orang yang ia kasihi sekaligus orang yang yang menjadi Mentari hidupnya. Dia adalah...

.

.

.

.

'**Otoutou'**nya

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

Cleek,

Kriiiiit,

Suara pintu memecahkan keheningan yang ada didalam rungan gelap dan dingin itu. 'Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda mulai memasuki ruangan itu lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"hhaaa... selalu begini." Ucap pemuda pemilik ruangan gelap itu atau bisa disebut sebagai apertement lebih tepatnya.

Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan kearah saklar lampu *benar gak tulisannya?* untuk mengusir kegelapan yang melanda ruangan dingin ini.

Tekk!

Dan setelah pemuda itu menyalakan lampu, terlihatlah isi ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu. perabotan yang sederhana, sebuah TeleVisi dengan ukuran sedang, tiga buah sofa pendek serta satu buah sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan Televisi beserta sebuah meja yang tak terlalu panjang sebagai tempat pemisah antara sofa panjang itu dengan televisi didepannya. Di ujung ruangan sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah pintu yang diyakini sebagai tempat tidur sang pemuda dan di ujung sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya dapur diruangan yang bercat coklat tua itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan kearah dapur dan meletakkan kantong belanjaanya diatas meja makan. Tangan sang pemuda yang sedari tadi berada dikantung jaket hitam itu terulur mengambil sebuah cangir dan mengisinya dengan air putih yang berada didalam teko.

Gluuk, gluuk, gluukk

Tengguk demi tengguk air didalam cangkir itu habis tak tersisa diminum oleh pemuda itu. Tangan berkulit putih itupun meletakkna cangkir bermotif apel jeruk itu didekat teko. Dan setelah itu ia berjalan kearah kamarnya tanpa peduli dengan lantainya yang basah karena dirinya.

Melepas headseat dan mematikan lagu dari i-phonenya lalu melempar i-phonenya beserta tasnya ke sembarangan arah dikasur. Ia segera berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam sebuah handuk merah tua miliknya.

Cleek,

Pemuda itu mengunci pintu kamar mandinya dan menggantungkan handuknya ditempat gantunggan khusus.

Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan ke sebuh cermin besar yang terletak dipojok kanan kamar mandi yang sedikt luas berwarna birulaut itu. Dengan menyangga kedua tangan dan kepala yang terunduk. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas.

Setelah itu ia melepaskan tudung beserta jaketnya hingga meninggalkan kaos merah marun yang melekat ditubuhnya dan mempertontonkan otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan sempurna ditubuh sang pemuda itu. Sekarang, rupa sang pemuda terlihat. Rambut kuning jambrik yang agak basah, sepasang mata berwarna biru laut yang dapat menenggelamkan siapa saja yang melihat kedalam keindahan tersebut. Tetapi, tatapan dan pandangan yang ditunjukan oleh pemuda itu seakan tidak ada lagi kehidupan. Hanya tertinggal tubuh tanpa jiwa. Kosong dan menusuk. Di kedua sisi pipi sang pemuda terdapat tiga guratan garis tipis layaknya sepasang kumis yang mulai terlihat memudar dan bahkan hampir tak terlihat saking pudarnya.

Pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih kecoklatan itu kemudian menyalakan shower hingga air dingin itu kembali mengguyur tubuh berkulit putih yang tampaknya mulai memucat karena suhu udara yang berubah menjadi dingin akibat hujan deras yang turun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Masih dengan celana jins biru tuanya dan tanpa baju atasan yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlepas dari tubuh kekarnya sehingga sekarang terlihat dengan jelas BETAPA sempurnanya tubuh pemuda itu. *uugh,, betapa inginnyaa~ heheh, oke back to story*

Membiarkan air sedingin es itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya pemuda itu hanya menutup mata. Bukan karena dinginnya air itu. karena ia sekarang tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Sakit? Dingin? Panas? Huh.. kurasa tubuhku sudah mati rasa. Hha... kapan semuanya berakhir... Kapan aku bisa terlepas dari belenggu ini... kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi... Otoutou." Ucap pemuda itu dengan lirih.

Skip time

Pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut kuning jambriknya yang sudah layu turun kewajah dan menggunakan sebuah handuk berwarna merah tua yang melilit dipinggangnya. Ia berjalan kearah kasurnya dan mengambil i-phonenya yang tampaknya ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Sasu-teme**

**[Hei Dobe, besok ada jadwal baru yang baru saja diubah. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya barusan karena Kakashi mendapatkan sebuah tawaran bagus dari seorang fotografi kenalanya. Oleh karena itu kau harus datang pagi-pagi keperusahaan. Sebagai seorang manager kau bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Mengerti? Ku tunggu kau di caffe di depan perusahaan. Terlambat sedikit nyawamu melayang. Oyasumi usurotankachi]**

"Cih, benar-benar menyebalkan. Harus kukatakan berapa kali bahwa ak-"

Drrrrttt,, ddrrrrrtt,, drrrtttt

Ucapan pemuda itu terpotong oleh suara getaran dari i-phonenya. Dilayar i-phonenya tertulis sebuah nama yang sedang memanggil. Menimbang-nimbang i-phonenya yang bertanda bahwa pemuda itu ragu untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak. dan akhirnya ia memilih mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa kau telfon aku malam-malam?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"**Hei, bicaramu dingin sekali. Apa kau tidak rindu dengan kekasihmu hmm.. my lovely kitsune?" **terdengar sebuah suara dari seorang laki-laki diseberang sana.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Jangan berbasa-basi denganku keriput, kau tau jam berapa sekarang? Ingat baik-baik keriput. Aku bukan KEKASIHmu! Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!" bentak pemuda itu dengan nada yang kedengaranya berbahaya.

"**Hn, apakah tidak boleh menyapa hewan peliharaanku? Lagipula disini masih pukul 9 malam dan aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu jika kau** **juga berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Dan oh, sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasihku?** **Bukankah kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak kita me-"**

"Stop, stop, stop! Berhentilah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi. jika kau tidak mempunyai hal penting lagi aku tutup telfon ini. Besok aku harus kerja dan bangun pagi-pagi. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja?" pemuda itu langsung memotong ucapan laki-laki itu karena ia sudah tau arah jalan ucapan laki-laki itu.

"**fufufu, siapa duluan yang memulainya my lovely kitsune? Tentu saja ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan kepada mu, tapi tidak melalui telefon. Besok pagi aku akan berangkat. Mungkin aku tiba pukul 10, akan kuhubungi jika aku tiba disana."**

"Sebenarnya, apa yang akan kau bicarakan dengan ku?"

"**Kau akan tau nanti my lovely kitsune. Ini menyangkut kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Dimana kejadian yang merenggut 'dia' darimu."**

...!

"Katakan apa tujuan mu memberitahuku tentang masalah ini? kau tidak mungkin memberikan hal ini dengan Cuma-Cuma bukan? Apa mau mu sebenarnya Uchiha?!" desis pemuda itu geram karena laki-laki disebrang sana.

"**Hn, aku tidak mempunyai tujuan ataupun maksud tertentu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu memecahkan masalah kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan imbalannya.. aku ingin tubuhmu...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Kyuubi."**

"ap-apa?! Ka-"

"**jika kau menolak, akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal karena kehilangan informasi penyebab kematian 'dirinya'... orang yang kau sayangi sekaligus adik kandungmu...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Naruto."**

**To Be Continue/The End**

**Bagaimana minna? Apa fic ini masih mau dilanjutkan? Atau tamat saja yaa? Heheh,, pasti aneh dan penuh misteri ya ? dan pastinya membingungkan. Benar? Heheh,, soalnya ide cerita ini muncul tiba-tiba. Bahkan niat Ruu yang mau lanjut fic 'Naruto: Who are you?' bisa kesasar(?) malah buat fic ini. tanpa sadar loh! Lihat saja si Zuu yang sedari tadi ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas karena Ruu yang keasikan buat fic ini. =3= huh, ini'kan giliran Ruu... Oke, kurasa sampai disini dulu curhatnya. **

**RnR ?**

**Heheh, kuharap minna-san terhibur dengan fic buatan Ruuka. Bukan Kazuu ya... Arigatou nee sudah mampir baca, tapi jika minna-san berkenan dan menyisakan 1 menit atau beberapa detik untuk meninggalkan jejak(?) di fic ini. Ruu sudah bahagia sekali. Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu! n(_ _)n *bungkuk***

**Jaa nee~ sampai ketemu lagi ^0^/ **


	2. Chapter 2 : Maafkan aku Otutou

**Chapter 2 : Maafkan Aku Otoutou**

**NARUTO By Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt-Romance-Family**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M NOT HIM! Remember That!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Naruto x Kyuubi/Kurama x Itachi x Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boy x Boy, YAOI, AU, OOC, LIME, LEMON(Mybe), Typo berterbangan, dll**

**.**

**So, Don't LIKE? Don't READ!**

**Oke?**

**A/N : Hai minna! Bertemu lagi dengan Ruu! Oh ya, Ruu mau sampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Ini menyangkut keterlambatan Ruu&amp;Zuu dalam mempublish chap lanjutan. Penyebabnya adalah rumah R&amp;Z sedang di renovasi. Jadi, gak sempat mau ngetik atau pun mempublish chap lanjutan. Karena harus bantu kemas-kemas, bersihin, bantu-bantu angkat barang dan masih banyak lagi. R&amp;Z hanya bisa meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan ini. mohon para readers bisa memaklumi. Tapi, akan R&amp;Z usahain agar cepat publish (mungkin sedikit lama). Semoga chap kali ini bisa memuaskan readers!**

**Oke saatnya balasan review!**

FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite :

Hehehe, bukan pair baru sih Rin-san. Cuma banyak orang yang beranggapan bahwa pair ini dan itu tidak cocok, atau karena tidak ada yang kepikiran buat jadiin chara ini dan itu jadi satu pair. Bukan cinta lagi tapi, Cinta banget! Hehehe, ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah mereview! Jika berkenan silahkan review lagi yaa! ^0^/

.

Guets ( AiCinta ) :

Iya, fict baru. Heheh, pairingnya siapa? Sebentar lagi terjawab kok! 2 chap lagi(atau lebih) wakakak. Inginnya narusasu? Hmm,, akan Ruu pikirkan. Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan yaa! Arigatou gozaimasu sudah setia mereview setiap fict and chap buatan Ruu&amp;Zuu! Jika berkenan review lagi yaa! ^0^/

.

Leni :

Ini sudah lanjut! Semoga Leni-san terhibur! Arigatou sudah mereview! Jika berkenan review lagi yaa! ^0^/

.

Yassir2374 :

U-ugh, anda benar-banar memohok saya Yassir-san karena anda berhasil TEPAT sasaran mengenai ide pokok fict ini. T^T, ketahuan deh.. heheheh :D, nilai 100 bua anda! Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga anda suka nee~ arigatou sudah mereview! Jika berkenan review lagi yaa! ^0^/

.

Aikhazuna117 :

Yang meninggal itu... siapa yaaa~ heheheh,, menurut aikha-san siapa? Naru or kyuu? Wakaka, ^w^y seperti sudah diberi tahu loh di chap sebelumnya. Cuma Aikha-san saja yang tidak menyadri. ^^a.. mungkin chap ini bisa mengurangi kepenasarannya aikha-san. Arigatou nee sudah mereview! Jika berkenan review kembali ya Aikha-san! ^0^/

**Yosh! Ruu rasa sampai disini dulu.**

**Happy reading minna!**

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

"Cih! Terkutuk kau Uchiha Itachiiii!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang itu ketika orang yang diteriakkannya memutuskan sambungan telefonnya sebelum ia sempat membantah perkataan orang itu.

Dengan kasar dia mencampakkan i-phonenya diatas kasur kemudian mengacak-acakan rambut pirangnya yang basah setelah acara berteriaknya tadi.

"Heh, kenapa hidupku harus terikat dengan Uchiha gila itu? Tidak adik tidak kakak sama saja!" menghendus dengan keras pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang empuk dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

'andai saja kau ada disini, aku tidak harus repot-repot mengurusi anak ayam itu. Apalagi bertemu dengan makhluk keriput aneh yang satunya lagi. Jika kita bertemu aku pasti akan memukulmu hingga kau tidak bisa menampilkan cengiran bodohmu itu.' batin pemuda sambil menutup matanya.

'Andai saja saat itu aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Mungkin saat ini kau sedang mengoceh tidak jelas dan mencoba menjahiliku. Andai saja waktu bisa terulang kembali..

Maafkan aku, otoutou..'

Setetes air mata bening meluncur turun di sudut mata sang pemuda. Hatinya terasa ditusuk ribuan pedang saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang menimpa adik kandungnya.

"hha.. sebaiknya aku mempersiapkan semuanya untuk pertemuan besok." Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengusap pelan mata kirinya untuk menghilangkan air mata yang sempat keluar dari mata biru lautannya.

Dia kemudian berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil pakaian kemudian memakainya. Setelah itu dia berjalan kearah pintu menuju kedapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Meninggalkan kamar gelap nan dingin disertai tiupan angin yang kencang yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Di pojok ruangan gelap itu, terdapat sesosok bayangan hitam menyerupai manusia tengah berdiri dalam diam. Memperhatikan pintu yang telah ditutup oleh sang pemilik ruangan gelap itu.

'**maaf aniki..'**

..

..

..

..

..

..

Krriiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg!

Tek,

"Hn, kau terambat membangunkan ku baka alaram." Ucap pemuda berambut kuning jambrik itu.

'ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pertemuan. Lebih baik aku mengunjungi otoutou.' Batin pemuda itu kemudian mengambil kunci motor besar yang berwarna merah keorangean hitamnya. *Ruu gak tau model motornya. Disingkat saja ya jadi MoBe ya,,*

Dengan memakai jaket coklat muda dengan celana jins hitam kebiruan dan menenteng sebuah tas bertali satu, pemuda itu memakai helm merah tuanya setelah ia mengunci pintu apertement. Kemudian ia menaiki MoBenya dan melaju dengan cepat ke jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruum, bruum, bruum

Sebuah MoBe berwarna merah keorangean hitam menepi disebuah caffe. Sang pemilik kemudian memakirkan MoBenya dan melepaskan helm yang terpasang dikepalanya itu. Seketika para pengunjung maupun pejalan kaki didekat caffe tersebut terdiam menatap kearah sang pemuda dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang terpesona, iri, kagum, dan ada yang menatapnya dengan muka merona hebat bahkan saking terpesonanya ada yang sampai tersandung dan menabrak tiang listrik di jalan. Wanita mau pun pria hingga om-om, tante-tante, dan nenek-kakek pun terpesona akan ketampanan sang pemuda. *kurasa sedikit lebay ==a ( readers : Banget tau!) #bibantai rame-rame. XD*

Siapa yang tidak terpesona coba? Mari kita lihat penampilan sang pemuda yang tengah melepas jaket coklat mudanya.

Rambut pirang jamrik yang acak-acakan.

Mata berwarna biru laut yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata putih bening,

Telinga kanannya ditindik dengan anting mawar berwarna merah darah,

Wajah tampat menawan dengan tiga guratan garis halus di setiap pipinya,

Rahang yang tegas mencerminkan seorang pemimpin,

Kulit tan erotis,

Tubuh kekar tinggi berotot,

Dada yang lebar,

Memakai kemeja putih polos dengan dasi berwarna biru muda, serta

Celana jins hitam kebiruan dan sepatu boats hitam mengkilatnya.

Satu kata yang muncul dipikiran orang-orang yang melihat penampilan sang pemuda adalah..

' Sempurna! '

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menghampiri seseorang yang duduk di sebuah tempat didekat jendela. Seseorang itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang model kelas atas yang tengah menyamar untuk menutupi identisas aslinya. Baju yang ia kenakanpun sangat tertutup. Sebuah jaket yang memanjang hingga kelutut berwarna biru tua, celana hitam, sepatu hitam, kacamata hitam, dan memakai topi ala Konboi berwarna coklat tua.

"Kau telat 2 menit Naruto." Ucap sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku harus mengunjungi seseorang dulu, makanya aku terlambat. Kau tidak sabaran sekali, memangnya apa yang mau kau sampaikan hingga menuruhku untuk datang pagi-pagi sekali. Padahal perusahaan masuk jam 9 pagi." Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Hn, lihatlah. Brosur itulah yang mau dibicarakan hari ini dipertemuan nanti." Ucap sasuke sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas tebal kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun mengambil brosur itu dan membacanya.

'hm? Pengambilan foto dari seorang model di jalanan? Kelihatannya menarik.' Batin Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman terukit di wajah tampannya.

"Jadi?" tanya naruto

"Jangan berpura-pura naruto. Kau pasti tau maksud dari brosur itu." jawab sasuke

"Bukan itu maksudku baka. Maksudku apa kau akan terima tawaran ini?"

"hn, tentu saja aku terima. Aku sudah bosan berdiri dihadapan cahaya dari kamera-kamera laknat itu. Mungkin sedikit liburan bisa menenangkan pikiranku."

"heh, siapa coba yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang model? 'Lihatlah! Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi seorang model papan atas!' " ejek naruto dengan suara yang dibuat-buat kepada sasuke.

"berhentilah bersikap bodoh, dobe! Dan berhentilah mengejekku dengan suara menjijikan itu!" bentak sasuke sambil mengembrak meja sehingga membuat semua kegiatan orang-orang terhenti dan mengalihkan tatapan mereka kepada duo raven-kuning itu.

"Apa?!" tanya sasuke dengan aura pembunuh yang menguar kepada para pengunjung caffe.

Dan orang-orang itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya karena takut dengan aura pembunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh uchiha bungsu itu.

"he-hei, kau ini tsunde-" ucapan naruto segera terhenti ketika sasuke yang kini sudah melepas kacamata hitamnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"e-err, se-sebaiknya ki-kita se-segera menghadiri per-pertemu-annya sekarang. Ha-hahaha" Naruto tertawa canggung dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Hn" sasuke segera berdiri dan memakai kembali kacamatanya dan mulai berjalan keluar caffe.

'hha.. aku penasaran, bagaimana otoutou bisa tahan pada Uke tsundere seperti anak ayam ini.' batin Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit berdiri mengikuti sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Clek,

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket hitam bertudung yang menutupi kepalanya memasuki pintu belakang sebuah clup malam yang bernama 'Akatsuki'.

"Hoi Kyuu! Kau sudah datang rupanya. Cepat bantu aku, didepan kekurangan orang!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan banyak perincing diwajahnya sambil berjalan kedepan dengan tangan yang membawa mapan yang berisi minuman beralkohol. Pemuda itu bernama pein.

"Hn, aku ganti baju dulu." ucap pemuda itu sambil berlalu memasuki ruang ganti kepada pein sang pemilik clup malam Akatsuki.

"hha.. dia sama sekali tidak berubah." Ucap pein menghela nafas melihat pemuda bertudung jaket hitam itu.

"hoiii! Mana minuman ku!" tanya seorang pelanggang sambil berteriak

"iyaaaa! Tunggu sebentar!" jawab pein kemudian berlari kedepan untuk melayani pelanggannya.

**Di ruang ganti **

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di depan sebuah cermin setinggi 2 meter. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian ketan tanpa lengan berwarna hitam serta celana jins hitam. Pemuda itu memiliki kulit putih susu, rambut jambrik dengan disisi wajahnya yang panjang ke dagu berwarna merah darah dengan mata yang senada warna rambutnya.

Pemuda itu bernama **Kyuubi**..

"Kau menyedihkan kyuubi.." ucap kyuubi lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Clek,

"hei, ada tamu yang ingin menemuimu" ucap seorang pria dengan dengan cadar yang menutupi mulutnya. Kakuzu nama pria itu.

"siapa?" tanya Kyuubi.

"mana kutahu, dia hanya bilang bahwa dia adalah teman dekatmu." Jawab kakuzu sambil mengangkat bahunya.

'teman dekat? Aku ti- ... apa jangan-jangan dia..' batin kyuubi. kemudian dia berjalan kearah kakuzu.

"dimana **dia**?"tanya kyuubi lagi dengan penekanan diakhir katanya. Menatap tajam kearah kakuzu yang sudah mundur satu langkah karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh kyuubi.

"di-di tempat biasa katanya" jawab kakuzu dengan keringatnya yang jatuh dipelipisnya.

"hn, sankyuu." Setelah mengucapkan itu ia langsung saja melewati kakuzu untuk menemui 'orang' itu.

'hiii~ dia benar-benar mengerikan jika sudah marah. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku dari pada memikirkan Rubah merah itu.' batin kakuzu sambil menggelang-gelengkan kepala kemudian ia pun menutup pintu ruang ganti tersebut dan kembali ketempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Dum, dum, dum

Suara hentakan musik berdetam-detam dengan keras. Semua orang yang ada disana berdangsa dan menari-nari heboh dengan diiringi tawa dan teriakan. Ada juga yang memilih duduk dipojok ruangan sambil meminum minuman beralkoho yang berwarna-warni juga rasa yang beraneka. Dan ada juga yang memilih menari diranjang bersama pasangannya ( You know what.. ^^a). Ruangan yang khusus untuk para pasangan bercinta dan bercumbu mesra.

Banyak diantaranya wanita dan pria yang menjadi penarik dan penggoda dari klup malam akatsuki ini. Mereka berkerja sebagai Geysha atau pelac*r.

Tetapi tidak dengan pemuda berambut merah darah ini. Dia berjalan dengan tegap melewati mereka yang berdangsa dengan hebohnya. Terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di pojok ruangan disebelah kiri. Tempat paling mewah di clup malam akatsuki ini.

Sofa besar berjumlah tiga empuk berwarna merah tua dan meja bundar berlapis kaca berukuran sedang menambah kemewahannya.

Pemiliknya adalah seorang laki-laki tampan yang dikanan kirinya terdapat wanita-wanita cantik berbody sexy berpakaian minim yang sedang merayu dan menggoda laki-laki tampan itu. Bahkan ada yang mengajaknya bercinta.

Kyuubi berhenti dihadapan laki-laki tampan yang ditidih oleh seorang perempuan berambut panjang. Dia menatap adegan didepannya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. Dimana laki-laki tampan dan wanita itu sedang bergulat panas dalam ciuman penuh nafsu birahi.

Laki-laki tampan itu menghentikan aksi cumbuannya dengan wanita itu setelah mengetahui orang yang ia cari telah datang menemuinya.

Dengan enggan wanita itu melepaskan diri kemudian mengajak teman-temannya menjauh atas permintaan laki-laki tampan itu.

Kyuubi maju selangkah dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya. Menatap dengan tajam kearah laki-laki tampan itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari.. **Menma**?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other place **

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milik ku Kyuubi Uzumaki.. tidak ada satu orang oun yang dapat memiliki mu selain aku... hmm.." ucap seorang pemuda a.k.a Itachi Uchiha

Drrrrtt,, Drrrrttttt,, Drrrrrtttt

"hn, berita apa yang kau dapat?"

"..."

"hn, siapa?"

"..."

"begitu, lanjutkan pekerjaaanmu. Jangan sampai ketahuan."

'**Ada sesorang yang menemui target di tempat bekerjanya Itachi-sama. Tampaknya terget mengenali orang tersebut. Dia memanggilnya Menma. Saat kuselidiki lebih lanjut lagi. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah cucu dari Senju Tsunade dan anak dari pasangan Namikze Minato dan Namikaze Yuki. Dia adalah sepupu sekaligus...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tunangannya.'**

**T.B.C**

**Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Hehehe, bagaimana minna? Ruu rasa chap buatan Ruu sangatlah membosankan.. Q,Q,, maklumlah Ruu sangat bodoh dalam hal merangkai kata-kata. Hiks~,, tapi Ruu hanya berharap reader puas..**

**Oh ya, Ruu punya pertanyaa,**

**Akhir fict ini mau dibuat happy ending atau apa? **

**Soalnya fict ini hanya ada beberapa chap, mungkin tidak lebih dari sepuluh or delapan. Ruu bingung mau buat seperti apa. Jadi ditunggu postingnya yaa!**

**Hehehe,, sekali lagi Ruu minta maaf atas keterlambatan Ruu. Arigatou gozaimasu bagi readers yang sudah menunggu chap lanjutan Ruu. Semoga kalian suka! ^^y**

**Jaa nee! **

**Please...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**! **

**/0\**


	3. Chapter 3 : Cinta dan Rasa Sakit

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Hurt-Romance-Family**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Naruto x Sasuke, Kyuubi x Itachi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M NOT HIM! Remember That!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : BoyxBoy or YAOI, OOC, AU, OC, INCEST, LIME, LEMON, Typo berterbangan, dll.**

**.**

**So, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Oke?**

**A/N : **Ohayo/koniciwa/konbawa minna~ kita bertemu lagiii T^T *nangis bahagia*. Gomen nee terlambat mempublish chap 3 ini. Ruu mengalami sedikit masalah di dunia nyata. Jadi, karena itu ruu meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada minna-san n( _ _ )n , setelah ini pun Minna harus menunggu lagi, gomen nee~ TT^TT. Mungkin 2 minggu atau lebih baru bisa mempublish kembali. Jadi, sampai bertemu kembali di chap 4 nanti. Jangan lewatkan yaa~, jika kalian lewatkan nanti menyesal loh~ khekhekehe(?).

Nah, review dari minna-san akan ruu jawab semua dalam satu paragraf. Jadi, minna-san ingat baik-baik ya pertanyaanya.

jika ada yang bertanya penyabab kematian Naru itu karena apa,, jawabanya akan terjawab dalam Ch khusus flasback yang akan ruu tulis nanti. Jangan tanya kapan, ruu juga bingung kapan harus dipublish. Hanya Kamii-sama yang tau, hehehe. Banyak yang bilang kalau Naru itu 'bersembunyi'. jawabanya masih rahasia! XD. Wah, ada yang bertanya bagaimana caranya Kyuu menggati penampilannya. Terutama kulitnya itu. Ada yang bisa ngejawab? Khekhekhe. Naru dan Kyuu itu bukan satu orang yang sama, melainkan berbeda. Ingat, BERBEDA. Soal warna rambutnya Kyuu,, sudah pasti merah. Pertanyaan yang lain mungkin akan terjawab di Ch kali ini. Apa semuanya sudah terjawab? Jika ada yang belum, silakan bertanya langsung di Fbnya ruu. Namanya **RuukaZuu**, oke?

Ruu ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat Minna-san yang sudah memberitau letak kesalahan ruu dan juga atas reviewnya. Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasuuu~ *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Happy Reading Minna~ \^0^/

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

**cerita sebelumnya**

'**Ada seseorang yang menemui target di tempat bekerjanya Itachi-sama. Tampaknya target mengenali orang tersebut. Dia memanggilnya Menma. saat kuselidiki lebih lanjut lagi. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah cucu dari Senju Tsunade dan anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Yuki (OC). Dia adalah sepupu sekaligus...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tunangannya.**

**Normal POV**

**( Akatsuki's Clup Night )**

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari Menma?" tanya pemuda berambut semerah darah a.k.a Kyuubi dengan nada dinginnya pada laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Menma. Memiliki rambut jambrik berwarna raven dengan mata yang berwarna biru laut yang indah. Ia menatap kyuubi dengan pandangan sinis.

"huh, beginikah kau menyambut TUNANGANmu Uzumaki Kyuubi?" Menma menghendus pelan setelah ia membalikkan pertanyaan pada kyuubi. ia tengah merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit terbuka akibat percumbuannya dengan salah satu penghibur di klup malam ini. kemudian ia melirik kearah kyuubi yang masih menatapnya dengan dingin.

"ku tanya sekali lagi. Untuk apa kau. Datang. Kemari. Namikaze. Menma?" bukannya menjawab kyuubi kembali bertanya. Sekarang ia menekan kata-katanya berharap menma tidak berbasa-basi dengannya.

Ia tahu, bahwa kedatangan tunangannya ini mempunyai maksud tertentu. Menma tidak akan diizinkan untuk keluar rumah tanpa alasan. Pastinya neneknya yang tukang judi itu memberi sebuah pesan kepadanya melalui menma. Jika sudah begitu maka ini sangatlah penting hingga tidak melalui telefon.

"Menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih halus padaku? Aku sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Swiss untuk menemui- Fine! Fine! Aku akan mengatakannya langsung! Jadi hentikan lototanmu itu! kau menakutkan!" bentak menma menyerah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Padahal ia ingin melepas rindu tetapi yang ia terima malah tatapan mematikan dari sang pujaan hati.

'benar-benar tidak punya hati! Aku jadi ragu dengan diriku sendiri yang selalu tidak bisa melepas pandanganku pada sosok menyebalkan ini yang telah mencuri hatiku sejak pandangan pertama. Huffh~ mungkin sudah nasibku" menma membatin miris.

"hn, katakan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu. Setelah kau katakan cepat keluar dari tempat ini dan pu-"

"Baa-san ingin kau pulang." Menma segera memotong perkataan kyuubi.

"apa?"

"dia ingin kita segera melangsungkan pernikahan kita di Swiss. Karena baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku dan mendapat gelar S2 di University. Dia menyuruhku untuk datang menjemputmu, 'sebagai tunangan yang baik' itu yang ia katakan."

"hn, aku menolak."

"a-apa?" menma segera mengalihkan pandangan yang sedari tadi fokus terhadap minuman yang ada ditangan kepada kyuubi yang saat ini tengah memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Menma bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan satu langkah kedepan.

"aku belum siap untuk menikah. Aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku."

"tugas apa? Menyamar sebagai 'Adik'mu? Kau lebih memilih 'Adik'mu dari pada pertunangan kita yang sudah terjalin selama kita masih kanak-kanak? Huh, are you crazy?"

"kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku menma. Yang kau lihat hanya penampilan luarku. Tetapi, tidak dengan hatiku, perasaanku."

"aku sudah mengenalmu selama puluhan tahun Kyuubi! Apa yang tidak aku ketahui darimu?! Aku tau semuanya! Hanya saja kau tidak pernah melihat kearahku! Bahkan melirik akupun kau tidak pernah! Yang kau utamakan selalu 'dia'! 'dia'! dan 'dia'! Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat kedekatanmu dengan 'dia'! hatiku sakit! Lalu setelah 'dia' tiada aku merasa Kamii-sama sedikit berbaik hati memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mengambil hatimu, tapi kau malah memilih untuk pulang ketanah kelahiran mu dan meninggalkan aku sendiri!

Saat kau pergi diam-diam pada malam itu. Ingin rasanya aku mengejarmu dan memelukmu dari belakang untuk menghentikanmu. Tapi, aku mendengar pengakuanmu! Kau menangis dihadapanku disaat aku berpura-pura tertidur! Hatiku hancur saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menjadi 'dia' agar kekasih 'adik'mu tidak ikut mati bersamanya! Kau rela meninggalkan aku demi kebahagiaan kekasih 'adik'mu! Kau kejam kyuu... kau hiks.. kau kejam... hiks.." menma meluapkan perasaannya didepan kyuubi. Ia berdiri menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang terkepal disamping tubuhnya.

Kyuubi yang melihat keadaan menma menjadi sedih karena telah menyakiti hati seseorang yang begitu mencintainya. Ia sadar bahwa ia memang seorang pendosa berat. Telah menipu dunia dengan cara menyamar sebagai 'adik'nya dan melupakan orang-orang terdekatnya. Termasuk menma sendiri.

Kyuubi berjalan mendekati menma. Dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanya. Ia memang tidak bisa mencintainya. Tetapi, kasih sayang yang menma berikan sungguh mengacaukan hatinya.

Ia bimbang dengan hatinya. Antara rasa cinta maupun rasa sakit.

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Tetapi, ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia telah menyakiti hati laki-laki yang ada dipelukannya juga telah menipu perasaan kekasih 'adik'nya. Dan ia juga tidak tau bahwa kini ia juga telah mempermainkan hati seseorang yang telah ia curi hatinya saat pertemuan pertamana mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau sudah baikan?" tanya kyuubi setelah ia tidak merasakan lagi getaran pada tubuh menma.

"hmmm" jawab menma pelan dan dengan diiringi anggukkan kepala.

Matanya yang sembab oleh air mata ia menatap kyuubi. ia harus menonggakkan kepalanya karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang lumayan jauh.

"kyuu?" tanya menma

"hn, ada apa?" jawab kyuubi kemudian bertanya kepada menma

"jika kau memang belum siap dan tidak ingin pulang. itu tidak masalah bagiku. Aku masih bisa menunggumu." Ucap menma. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan kyuubi dari tubuhnya dan memegang lengan kyuubi, tanpa melepas tatapannya pada sang pujaan hati.

"apa.. apa kau yakin?" tanya kyuubi memastikan. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar saat ini. ia menatap penuh makna pada menma. ia berharap bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"ya, tapi bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu darimu sebelum aku pulang besok?" tanya menma. Sekarang kedua tangannya telah bertumpu didada bidang kyuubi. ia dapat merasakan setiap lekuk tubuh sempurna pemuda yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu.

Setelah sekian lama baru kali ini ia menyentuh tubuh tunangannya. Dan lagi berada dijarak yang begitu dekat. Benar-benar bagaikan bermimpi!

"hn? Apa yang kau minta?" kyuubi menatap penuh tanda tanya dikepalanya.

'Sebenaranya apa yang direncanakan anak ini?' itulah yang ada dikepalanya sekarang.

"kau berjanji untuk memenuhinya?" sebuah seringai muncul diwajah menma. kini tangannya mulai membelai dada dan perut berotot milik kyuubi.

Kyuubi mulai memundurkan kepalanya. Ia sekarang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan menma. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda 'iya' pada menma.

'aku merasakan firasat bu-'

Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal telah menaruh belas kasihan pada sesosok malaikat berhati iblis didepannya ini.

Terlihat seringaian menma semakin melebar. Mungkin jika saja senyumannya itu bisa-bisa mencapai telinga. Menma kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher kyuubi dan menarik kepalanya mendekat. Menma kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinganya kyuubi dan berbisik..

'kamii-sama, semoga engkau melindungi keperjakaan ku dari makhluk ciptaanmu ini...' kyuubi membati miris. Ia menutup mata. Ia sudah tau apa yang hendak menma katakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku ingin kita menari di 'Ranjang' malam ini."

'kamii-sama...'

.

.

.

.

**.**

.

**Anothe place**

"Namikaze Menma...hmm kau menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan my lovely kitsune. Hmmm, apa kau harusku singkirkan 'juga'?" ucap seseorang pria dibalik kegelapan.

Pria itu duduk disebuah kursi kantor dan membelakangi seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam dengan kacamata hitam tengah berlutut dengan menggunakan sebelah kakinya dan sebelahnya lagi menekuk menopang tubuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian kursi itu berputar dan terlihatlah seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan mata sehitam langit tak berbintang. Ia memiliki dua garis disamping hidungnya beserta rambut hitam arang sebahu yang diikat kuda. Dia adalah CEO diperusahaan ternama milik Otou-sannya, yaitu Sharingan's Crop. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Ia duduk dengan kaki kanan yang menimpa kaki kirinya dan tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuah gelas berisi angur berkualitas baik dan tangan tanannya yang bertumpu pada sanggahan kursi sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya yang lancip. Itu bertanda Ia tengah berpikir dengan keras.

'hmm, sebaiknya aku lihat dulu perkembangannya. Setelah itu baru aku pikirkan bagaimana menyingkirkan makhluk itu.' batin itachi dengan sebuah seringaian yang muncul di wajahnya yang rupawan.

"hn, kau terus selidiki pergerakannya. Sampaikan padaku segera jika ada yang menyangkut tentang dirinya." Ucap itachi pada pemuda itu

"ha'i itachi-sama." Ucap pemuda itu kemudian ia berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya

"hn, pergilah." Perintah itachi.

Setelah pemuda itu membungkuk hormat pada atasannya iapun segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan itachi dalam ruangan yang minim pencahayaan dan fantasi liarnya.

'kau akan segera menjadi milikku kyuu... tidak akan lama lagi.'

.

.

.

.

'sampai aku datang menemuimu. Kau akan terjerat oleh cintaku. Dan tidak akan ada siapapun yang boleh memilikimu tak terkecuali..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto'

**T.B.C**

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

aaah~ gomen nee masih gak ada narusasunya dan juga wordnya yang pendek. Tapi, akan Ruu usahakan chap depan ada dengan wordsnya yang panjang. Gomen nee sekali lagi karena R&amp;Z akan update lama. Ruu akan tetap nulis kok. Cuma tidak bisa mempubish. Hiks~

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

Oh, ya! Ruu mau beri pilihan untuk chap depan:

**Mau adegan LEMONnya NaruMenma dan Rahasia rencana itachi terungkap tapi gak ada romancenya NaruSasu**

**Terbongkarnya rahasia Rencana itachi yang akan muncul tapi gak ada LEMONnya NaruMenma dan ada romancenya N.S **

Nah, kalian ingin yang mana? Silahkan dipilih! Jawaban terbanyaklah yang akan Ruu tulis nantinya. Ditunggu yaaa! Oh, satu lagi. VOTING untuk Endingnya masih berlaku.

Mau HAPPY ENDING or SAD ENDING ?

Jika masih tetap sama jumlah suaranya, terpaksa ruu akan buat End yang ngegantung. Jadi, jangan salahkan ruu kalau nantinya readers berteriak histeris ngebaca endingnya. :P. Nah, untuk yang terakhir jangan sungkan untuk memberi kritikan atau pun saran. Karna itu sangat berguna untuk ruu. Tidak ada author lain yang tidak bahagia jika mendapatkan sebuah pujian dan dukungan.

**RnR ?**

**Review..**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**^ /0\ ^**

**Sampai jumpa dichap 4! \^0^/**


End file.
